Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake is a treasure hunter and was mentored by Victor Sullivan. Nathan Drake is one of the main characters in the series. Nate was in New York City at the start of the outbreak. Nate is married to Elena Fisher. Biography Introduction Part 1: Pilot Nathan Drake is seen on a rooftop looking over the doomed city with binoculars. He hears Sebastian Wolfe coming up the stairs, when the scientist gets up there, Wolfe mentions that he has been studying all day and hasn't found any clues on how the Outbreak began. the scientist claims he has speculated a rare plant will save the planet. Eventually Sebastian Wolfe exits and Nate continues looking out over the city. During the evening, Nathan Drake saw a zombie by their crashed car wall and knifed it. Part 2: Kennedy Hospital Nathan Drake and his group embarks further into the city finding the Kennedy Hospital in ruins. The day is inactive and barely to no zombie activity is happening. The group discovers a body, presumed to be a zombie by them. However, the body was the injured Russian scientist, Fyodor Malikov. After talking to him for a bit the group continues into the ruined hospital, with unknown things inside of the hospital. Part 3: Central Park Nate, always seen taking an important role is first seen with Zeke and Sully searching for a survivor seen with an RPG on a hotel balcony. It is revealed the survivor is antique collector, Tyr Henriksen. Nathan is seen again venturing into Central Park to search for Jane, during that time he killed many zombies and found Jane's mangled corpse. He states to the survivors that they are going in a plane and will fly to washington D.C. Part 4: What Goes Up... Only playing a minor role in Part 4, Nathan Drake is first seen with Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar killing off many zombies in the airport's lobby. After aboarding the plane, Nathan is quiet and likely resting. The Government's Status Part 1: Perimeter Work During the daytime, warden Harms mentions needing help on the protecting the safe-zone's perimeter. Nate goes with Harms and is told to watch the Georgetown streets from the roof with Rachel Parker and Tyr Henriksen. Using his binoculars he points out a horde of zombies coming straight toward the safe-zone wall. After Parker snipes them, Nate hears the warden yelling for backup because two walkers were walking straight toward him, he was hiding behind cover. After Rachel Parker snipes one, Nathan Drake kills the other one. During this time, Warden Harms was nearly bitten. The next day the president acknowledges Nate, Rachel Parker, warden Harms and Tyr Henriksen's deeds of defending the safe-zone. Part 2: Government Searching Nathan Drake is first seen entering the FBI Building with Nathan Hale. When the survivors enter, they find two soldiers named Sev and Joseph Capelli and progress upstairs. Once upstairs, a large number of zombies is seen and an all-out bloodfest begins. Following lunch, Nate went with the survivors into the Library of Congress, in which they wipe out a few zombies. Part 3: Into Georgetown Nathan Drake is seen with many of the other survivors outside Georgetown before the attack. During the middle of the attack, Nate is separated from the other general's group. He is with Darren Bridges, Nathan Hale and Sev. After discovering Bradley Vaughton was bitten, Vaughton requests being taken to a shop a few blocks away. Nate takes him there with Hale. Part 5: Dead Men Tell no Tales - Section 2 Nate, after hearing the explosion sound, runs with the other survivors on the other side of the marina. He asks what happens and then notices a boat with a man on it. He yells across to the boat and asks why he fired at them. Once the survivors reach the hotel spotted by Victor Sullivan, they enter it. Inside the group finds Moya Jones, an NSA agent firing at zombies and nearly getting killed. They help her out. The man from the boat at some point runs in and begins firing his Ak-47. Nate is then told by the man from the boat that his name is Dutch and he works for Atoq Navarro. Nathan Drake recalls the days Navarro and his men fought him. A New Frontier Part 1: Unfinished Business Nathan Drake is amongst the few survivors that head to the local airport in D.C. Once inside, Nathan, Elena and Kessler enter a hallway with offices. They investigate the offices and don't find anything useful. At the end of the hall is a room with a pack of walkers in it. Kessler shoots the door down to reveal the walkers. Outnumbered the three run and escape the hallway and block the door with a desk. Then all the survivors cross the airstrip to the deserted hangars and find a plane. Sully "hot wires" the plane and sits in the cockpit. They land in the White House's backyard and get greeted by the president. It's Still Cursed? (Christmas 2011) Nathan Drake returns to the island in the South Pacific to see if anyone is still living. He goes there on boat with Elena Fisher, Victor Sullivan and Sev tags along. When first arriving the four survivors walk to the fortress, a "base" for the pirates at the time of the El Dorado search. He notices it's raining at the fortress, yet the water is frozen. Once entering the fort, the group attacks Nazi zombies, the original settlers on the island. After noticing the truck is gone from the last visit, Nate reaches the drowned city's cliff and sees the jeep in water. They parachute to an old dock, however it remains unknown if the group saw and avoided the lava and volcanoes over the ruins. The four see Descendants and begin to fire at these mutant undead creatures. After traveling across the city, Sev hears a sound and runs toward it. Inside the Customs House, two pirates are firing at a large horde of Descendants. One of the pirates notice him and speaks to Nate. it is revealed one's name is Mac and the other pirate's name is Prakoso. The six survivors head toward the treasure vault as fast as possible and face off against a large amount of Descendants. Once inside, they run to the pit and hear Eddy firing at the undead mutants below. Nathan Drake yells down at Eddy Raja and gets his attention. After that, Elena tosses a rope down to Eddy. After returning to the dock, Eddy states that him and his two pirates will head to Indonesia to see if Rika Raja is still alive. It is confirmed that they take Atoq Navarro's large cargo ship and the two groups bid farewell. Gallery Nate vs Rameses' Pirates.jpg anniversary drake logo.jpg bloody drake in winter.jpg drake.jpg drake in chapter 12 of u2.jpg drake in eye of indra.jpg drake in udf form.jpg drake udf.jpg drake vs pirates in blue room.jpg fat drake.jpg heist drake.jpg nate.jpg nate 2o yrs before u3.jpg nate and elena shooting.jpg nate and flynn.jpg nate and sully in u3.jpg nate avatar.jpg nate finding elena in u2.jpg nate in chapter 9 of uga.jpg nate in chapter 11 of u3.jpg nate in chapter 18 of u2.jpg nate in nepal.jpg nate on train.jpg nate on train wreck.jpg nate punching lazarevic's soldiers.jpg nate shoots.jpg nate shoots ak47.jpg nate shoots pm-9mm.jpg nate taking cover from pirates.jpg nate u3.jpg nate vs pirates.jpg nate vs thugs.jpg nate with FAL.jpg nate with friend and wife.jpg nate with subway.jpg nate with wes 44.jpg nate, sully, chloe.jpg nathan.jpg nepal drake.jpg winter nate.jpg young nate.jpg Category:Survival: The Outbreak Characters Category:Survival: The Outbreak Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Heroes